Despido de Afetos
by Lili Psique
Summary: Há os que ignoram o ‘sentir’, os que o abraçam como se sua vida dependesse disso, os que sentem com receio e os que o omitem. Os últimos, talvez, sintam mais do que os outros. Oneshot. SagaxShaka. Romance YaoiLemon. Amigo secreto p a Julian, do SSD.


**Despido de Afetos – by Lili Psiquê**

**Resumo:** Amigo secreto p/ a Julian, do SSD. Há os que ignoram o 'sentir', os que o abraçam como se sua vida dependesse disso, os que sentem com receio e os que o omitem. Os últimos, talvez, sintam mais do que os outros. Oneshot. SagaxShaka. Romance Yaoi/Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence à Masami Kurumada. Infelizmente.

**N/A:** Não acredito!! Eu fiz. Após um longo e tenebroso verão (Sim, pq eu ainda viro pó) eu terminei. Enfim. **Julian**, não te conheço há muito tempo, mas fiz a fic com carinho. Ela é fruto de uma idéia antiga, devido a um desafio feito pela Miaka-Liara há uns 2 anos no MIPS. Aproveitei algumas (poucas) cenas q eu escrevi na época, e adaptei o texto. Por isso dedico a fic à ambas.

E beijos pra **Mizuki**, que teve a paciência de betar a fic!!

– # – # –

Não só quem nos odeia ou nos inveja

Nos limita e oprime; quem nos ama

Não menos nos limita.

Que os deuses me concedam que, despido

De afetos, tenha a fria liberdade

Dos píncaros sem nada.

Quem quer pouco, tem tudo; quem quer nada

É livre; quem não tem, e não deseja,

Homem, é igual aos deuses.

_Fernando Pessoa (Heterônimo Ricardo Reis)_

– # – # –

Não sentir é impossível. Todo ser humano sente. Há os que ignoram o 'sentir', os que o abraçam como se sua vida dependesse disso, os que sentem com receio e os que o omitem. Os últimos, talvez, sintam mais do que os outros. O amor contido, a raiva não expressada, a inveja corroída, a mágoa guardada... Substâncias químicas e conexões neurais complexas fazendo seu papel, gerando conseqüências tanto físicas como psicológicas.

O homem bem treinado contém o tremor do nervosismo, a transpiração da ansiedade, o ritmo das batidas do coração e pode disfarçar o desgosto, a raiva, o amor. Mas, ao guardar tais sentimentos, ele deixa de senti-los? Ou apenas os cultiva, aumentando a intensidade e prorrogando o ponto de ebulição?

– # – # –

O homem mais próximo de Deus. E também o mais sozinho.

Shaka não costumava permitir-se vagar por esse lado melancólico de sua mente. Sua criação lhe dera forças para evitar muitos sentimentos humanos, e assim o indiano fazia. Mantinha-se santo e puro, não somente corporalmente, mas espiritualmente. Suas emoções eram suprimidas para que a razão jamais fosse obscurecida.

Conseqüentemente, o Cavaleiro de Virgem era extremamente solitário. O hábito de manter os olhos fechados, assim como o seu cosmo poderosíssimo, afastava ainda mais os poucos que pensavam em se aproximar. Os cavaleiros dourados, únicos que poderiam entender-lhe, consideravam-no hostil, desde pequeno.

Apenas um entendera perfeitamente seu jeito de ser. Mas esse traidor estava há anos afastado do Santuário. E Shaka não mais pensava nele.

Ao alcançar a adolescência, o loiro passou a ter dificuldades de concentração. Por mais que fosse quase um ser divino, seu corpo era humano. Assim como seus sentimentos. E essa fase tão conturbada para qualquer jovem tornava-se ainda mais perigosa quando abalava as estruturas daquele que tinha como missão manter-se inabalável.

Para manter sua mente em harmonia, seu corpo e alma deveriam compartilhar desse estado. E, ao alcançar os 18 anos, o indiano percebeu que isso não era mais possível.

Caso quisesse manter-se completamente focado, deveria livrar-se de seus desejos. Não era um virgem prometido, proibido de sentir prazer. Ao contrário. Como compreender a humanidade sem entender seus desejos mais arrebatadores?

Após muito meditar, chegou à conclusão: poderia não amar. Poderia manter-se frio e cruel perante os seus inimigos como sua posição de cavaleiro exigia, mesmo vivendo como os outros defensores de Athena viviam. Seu mestre jamais o repreenderia por buscar a harmonia entre seu corpo e sua mente.

Foi após raciocinar assim durante muito tempo que Shaka decidiu ceder ao Mestre.

– # – # –

Alto, belo, coberto pelo grosso manto que indicava sua importância na hierarquia do Santuário. Porém, ninguém jamais o veria daquele jeito, tão triste, tão jovem, tão... sonhador.

O Mestre do Santuário estava sozinho, sentado no chão frio de um dos muitos salões do Templo. Em sua frente havia um espelho altíssimo e largo, de moldura dourada, ricamente trabalhada. Seus melancólicos olhos azuis observavam sua imagem com penúria, enquanto seus finos dedos tocavam o reflexo, como se seu destino trágico estivesse constantemente sendo lembrado. Queria ser o melhor. E não fora. Queria ser o mais fiel. E não era.

A imagem do espelho continuou presa a essa tristeza, mas o Mestre em si foi mudando lentamente. O olhar piedoso deu lugar a um cruel, injetado de sangue, e os belos, longos e cuidados cachos azuis tornaram-se fios lisos, cinzas e sombrios. A imagem suspirou, como se estivesse cansada, mas continuou alheia àquela transformação, apesar de seguir a maioria dos gestos do homem à frente do espelho.

A voz rude soou alta e sarcástica. Como sempre soava.

– Há quanto tempo você o deseja? Há quanto tempo sonha com os fios loiros, que cheiram a rosa branca, roçando em seu corpo? Por que simplesmente não o toma? Por que não o controla?

– Cale-se! – Respondeu a imagem, num tom bem baixo, e completamente diferente do outro. Doce e infeliz.

– Acha-o puro? Eu sei que você o quer pela sua pureza... – Os dedos do anjo e do demônio ainda se encontravam. – Eu posso dobrá-lo pra ti, meu querido. Posso fazê-lo gemer seu nome...

– Cale-se! – Os olhos azuis encararam os olhos vermelhos com fúria. – Não ouse conspurcar aquele santo!

A gargalhada ecoou pelo Templo.

– Santo? _Santo_? – Ares continuava a rir. – Nunca o viste treinar seus discípulos? Nunca ouviu os seus ensinamentos? Ele é cruel, Saga, ah... Deliciosamente frio. Não como Kamus, que não _deve_ sentir, e por isso reprime todo seu amor por aquele cavaleiro desbocado. Shaka simplesmente não sente, Saga. E é tão arrogante que acredita que os sentimentos humanos são descartáveis. Sua pouca humanidade foi embora com aquele ferreiro... Ele quebraria seu coração em dois sem hesitar, meu querido... Deixe que eu possua seu corpo, Saga... Deixe...

– Me deixe em paz... – A imagem respondeu chorosa, encolhendo-se. Rapidamente seus fios longos tornaram-se tão cinzas quanto os do outro. Ares levantou-se, e a imagem fez o mesmo. Agora não era mais nada além do reflexo do Grande Mestre. Saga perdera mais uma batalha.

– # – # –

Mais uma vez fora chamado ao Templo do Mestre. Há muito Shaka percebera que Ele o queria.

Sabia que havia cavaleiros dourados que se submetiam aos seus desejos, mas sempre notara uma diferença no tom de sua voz ao dirigir-se a si. Era como se, ao passar as ordens, o Mestre fosse sempre o homem frio que protegia Athena com todos os métodos que tivesse. Mas, ao perguntar-lhe sobre seus treinamentos, e se algo lhe faltava em seu Templo, fosse outro homem. Atencioso, caridoso.

Ajoelhou-se ao entrar no salão e aguardou, mas não obteve a permissão para levantar-se. Ele levantou-se do trono e caminhou em sua direção, sem causar qualquer som. O Mestre colocou-se ao seu lado, pegando uma mecha dos fios loiros. Os cabelos de Shaka eram tão compridos que ele pode levá-los até seu rosto sem sequer se curvar.

Shaka corou, mas não disse nada. Não podia olhar para cima e por isso não o viu retirar a pesada máscara, inspirar o aroma de rosa branca que tanto o cativava e beijar o cabelo claro com devoção. Sem mostrar qualquer constrangimento, soltou-o lentamente, deixando que a maciez escorresse por seus dedos. Colocou a máscara e voltou ao seu trono, para então permitir que Shaka levantasse e ouvisse as ordens que eram destinadas a ele.

Shaka decidiu então. Buscaria a plenitude de seu desejo.

– # – # –

Como resistir se ele era tão belo? Como ignorar sua paixão, seu desejo, seu amor?

A pele cândida, que pedia para ser tocada. Os lábios rosados, que queriam ser beijados. Saga sabia que não poderia desejá-lo. Ares estaria sempre ali, a espreita, pronto para tomá-lo, como tomava todos os outros que passavam por sua cama. Violento, bruto, sedento.

Shaka deveria ser tomado com carinho, calma, delicadeza. Saga queria tê-lo devagar, e murmurar palavras de amor em seu ouvido. Queria cobri-lo de mimos e quebrar aquela máscara de frieza que o Cavaleiro de Virgem carregava. Sabia que conseguiria quebrá-la. Tinha que conseguir.

Seu tormento o trouxe a realidade, e, ironicamente, Ares não se fez presente. Shaka entrou no Templo sem a armadura sagrada, vestido apenas com uma túnica branca, longa, presa em seu ombro direito por um broche de ouro, e ele viu-se sozinho com o cavaleiro de Virgem. Como se... Como se fosse Saga, apenas Saga, como não era há muito tempo.

Mas não pensou muito sobre o assunto.

Levantou-se calmamente de seu trono e colocou-se ao lado do cavaleiro.

– Por que viestes sem a armadura, cavaleiro de Virgem?

– Porque não me foi requisitado, Grande Mestre. – Shaka respondeu.

Saga curvou-se devagar e com elegância segurou o queixo delicado. Fez uma leve pressão, sem qualquer brutalidade, para que o virginiano levantasse da posição respeitosa, e este obedeceu. Ambos os olhos azuis cruzaram-se, mesmo com os olhos de Shaka cerrados e com a máscara protegendo a identidade do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Eles sabiam que estavam encarando-se. E a dúvida do loiro foi verbalizada.

– Não há missão alguma, há?

Saga colocou a mão no rosto alvo, enquanto contemplava aquela beleza que jamais estivera tão próxima de si. Se não fosse a maldita máscara, poderia aproximar-se e beijar os finos lábios rosa, tão convidativos.

– Não.

– E por que me chamaste? – O cavaleiro de Virgem perguntou, imóvel.

– Não posso te explicar. Jamais poderia. – Respondeu.

Saga não disse mais nada, apenas segurou a mão do loiro. Nunca imaginou que ela pudesse ser tão macia e delicada. Conduziu-o calmamente por muitos aposentos, ambos calados; Gêmeos não compreendia que súbita coragem o tomara; Virgem seguia resoluto. Os passos delicados se Saga ecoaram baixinho durante algum tempo, enquanto Shaka seguia-o ainda mais quieto, por estar descalço. Quando o Mestre viu-se na grande porta de seu quarto, abriu-a com facilidade e puxou o loiro para dentro.

Apesar de querê-lo mais que tudo, não entendia por que ele se deixou levar tão tranqüilamente. Era como se Shaka conhecesse sua ânsia e estivesse disposto a ceder, mas não partilhasse todo o sentimento que acometia o geminiano.

O quarto era muito grande, e a cama, enorme, ficava encostada na parede oposta à porta. Saga fechou a porta atrás deles, e viu que o loiro estava impassível, parado no centro do quarto, próximo ao pé da cama.

O Mestre aproximou-se, ficando mais uma vez a poucos centímetros de distância.

– Você sabe que eu te quero, não sabe? – Sussurrou, delicado, ao ouvido do loiro.

– Sei.

Saga estranhou a resposta, tão fria e direta, e afastou-se para observar sua expressão.

– E mesmo assim me acompanhou até aqui?

Shaka levantou as sobrancelhas, mostrando com clareza a sua confusão.

– Pensei que o simples fato de estar aqui já diria tudo o que há a dizer.

– Não quer conversar?

– Não há o que conversar. Você me deseja. E eu estou aqui.

O Mestre continuou indignado com a falta de reação de Shaka. O que era aquilo, um negócio? Não havia qualquer paixão, qualquer desejo em sua voz. Sim, o geminiano o desejava, demais. Mas teve a certeza de que a emoção e o sentimento não eram nem um pouco recíproco.

A maldita voz ecoou em sua mente. "Possua-o... Sem medo. Não irei interferir... Possua-o, Saga..."

O grego balançou levemente sua cabeça, procurando retomar o controle, o que não foi difícil. Parecia que Ares realmente queria deixá-lo livre nesse momento, queria que ele satisfizesse sua vontade...

Aproximou-se mais uma vez do outro, ainda indignado.

– Shaka, você sabe que eu não posso deixar que veja meu rosto, não sabe?

– Sim, sei.

– E isso não te incomoda?

– Não. – Ainda frio. – Sua fisionomia não me importa. Eu distingo aqueles que me cercam pelo cosmo. Não há razão para preocupar-se em revelar sua identidade. Pra mim você é o Mestre, e eu não enxergo mais do que isso com os olhos cerrados.

Saga então retirou a sua máscara.

– Já fizeste isso, cavaleiro de Virgem?

O loiro não gostou da menção de sua posição. Ali ele deveria ser apenas o homem, não o cavaleiro. Mas respondeu, sem titubear, e sem qualquer vergonha.

– Não.

– Tem algum medo? – Saga perguntou, já acariciando seu rosto.

– Nenhum.

– Mas, de qualquer forma, prometo ser gentil.

O grego puxou-o mais uma vez pela mão, deitando-o na cama, e colocou-se por cima, cuidando para que seu peso não o incomodasse. Tomou os lábios tão cobiçados com candura, sentido o inexperiente Shaka responder ao beijo com calma. O loiro passou seus braços pelas costas do outro, trazendo-o para mais perto. Saga puxou a túnica branca com as mãos, para desnudar as pernas claras, e a pele macia encantou-o. Beijou-o mais um pouco, enquanto acariciava a parte de fora das coxas grossas.

Shaka não conteve um gemido de prazer ao sentir a mão atrevida.

Isso sim era desejo. A sensação quente cobria todo seu corpo, todos os poros, e sua mente começava a esvair-se. Por isso que tantos abriam mão de muito pelo sexo. Se apenas aqueles toques tímidos estavam deitando sua máscara de impassibilidade, imaginou que o ápice poderia ser esplendoroso.

Saga ajoelhou-se na cama, e puxou seu pesado manto para cima com certa dificuldade. Por baixo usava uma túnica fina e curta. Inclinou-se mais uma vez, e sua felicidade alcançou níveis irreconhecíveis quando Shaka puxou-o para o beijo.

Beijaram-se longos minutos, com o grego deixando o outro provar-lhe como lhe convinha. Não demorou muito para que Saga puxasse delicadamente toda a túnica de Shaka por cima, desnudando-o quase que completamente. O loiro mais uma vez não conteve um gemido de prazer ao sentir sua pele sensível ser tocada.

O Mestre abaixou a boca, e beijou o pescoço de Shaka com devoção. Tocou-o com amor, torturou com desejo, marcou, mordeu, tomou-o.

A dor rapidamente foi subjugada, tanto pela delicadeza dos movimentos do mestre, como pela ânsia do loiro. Poucos minutos se passaram, e a cadência teve seu fim. Shaka curtiu o delicioso torpor enquanto Saga manteve-se imóvel alguns segundos, entusiasmado com sua conquista. Ambos permaneceram deitados na mesma posição, enquanto o suor escorria pelos corpos cansados.

Porém, Shaka moveu-se, incomodado pela primeira vez com o peso do outro. Teve uma vontade quase que incontrolável de ver o rosto do homem que o possuíra com tanta vontade.

Passou a mão pelos cachos macios, espalhados, gostando da sensação sedosa. Mas empurrou o corpo do outro, mostrando que queria sair dali.

Saga percebeu o movimento do indiano, e saiu de cima dele. Logo o loiro sentou-se na cama. Passou a mão entre suas pernas, sentindo o líquido escorrer. Se sentiu incomodado, sujo. Levantou-se e buscou sua túnica no chão, mas logo o mestre apareceu em suas costas e o vestiu.

– Venha, – disse, puxando-o pela mão, já vestido. – banhe-se comigo.

– Agradeço, mas prefiro banhar-me sozinho. Em meu templo. – Shaka respondeu, seco.

Caminhou em direção a porta do quarto, alisando seus longos cabelos. Saiu, sem sequer encostar a porta, sem olhar para trás e sem se despedir.

Saga sentou-se na cama, inconformado. Completamente triste.

Por que Shaka o havia deixado daquele jeito? Ido embora, sem sequer tocar-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, sem aceitar um carinho, um abraço, sem conversar sobre aquilo tudo.

Saga olhou-se arrasado no espelho que havia em seu quarto, e só então notou as tímidas lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto. Sentou-se no chão vencido e não ligou quando o conhecido tormento tomou conta de si, e a gargalhada característica ecoou.

– Não lhe disse que ele quebraria seu coração, Saga?

– # – # –

Mesmo em posição de lótus, ele não conseguia meditar. A calma, clareza e abdicação necessárias para o contato com o sagrado não estavam ali. Shaka estava quebrado.

Como ser próximo aos deuses amando com tristeza, odiando com paixão, desejando com ardor?

Evitou reuniões com o Mestre por muito tempo. Seu instinto lhe dizia que havia algo errado. Tudo fora arrebatador demais, intenso demais, forte demais. Ele se deixara levar por todas as sensações, por todos os desejos, e agora se penitenciava. Deveria ser um homem sagrado, acima disso tudo.

Mas seu corpo cismava em lembrá-lo da cama do mestre, sempre que ele deitava-se na sua. As noites tornaram-se cada vez mais insuportáveis. Não pelo desejo latente, mas pela culpa. O cavaleiro de Virgem culpava-se por sua luxúria. Deveria ter meditado mais e não ter se entregue.

Revirava-se nervoso nos lençóis, e, quando dormia, seu subconsciente pregava-lhe peças, e ele sonhava com o grande Mestre do Santuário junto a si, em cenas eróticas tão intensas que ele jamais poderia imaginar consciente. Lembrava-se ainda do maldito traidor e sua voz doce o assombrava.

Queria aquilo de novo. Queria deitar sua indiferença, deixar seus frios modos para os outros. Queria beijar lábios macios, e sentir o desejo de outro misturado ao seu. Queria amar. Mas não podia.

– # – # –

Enfim o indiano foi chamado, e não houve como recusar. O comparecimento perante o Mestre do Santuário fez-se inevitável. Até então eles haviam se encontrado em pouquíssimos momentos, e nunca sozinhos.

Mais uma vez Shaka subiu ao Templo, porém então vestido corretamente: Trajava sua armadura. Admitia estar nervoso, mas concentrava-se em pedir a Buda a iluminação para ter a liberdade de julgar pela razão, não pelo sentir.

Logo que os guardas que tomavam conta da porta do salão principal do templo do Mestre o avistaram, abriram-na sem pestanejar. Shaka entrou, mas evitou encarar o homem que se sentava ao trono. Ajoelhou-se como as normas de conduta ordenavam e aguardou que suas ordens fossem transmitidas.

Mas elas não vieram.

Incomodado com o silêncio imperativo, o indiano levantou seu rosto para observar o Mestre. Encontrou-o ainda na mesma posição.

– O que deseja de mim, Mestre?

– Tudo, Shaka. Depende do que você pode oferecer-me.

O cavaleiro de Virgem amaldiçoou internamente a escolha das suas palavras. Mas sua decisão era clara, óbvia.

– Não há o que eu possa lhe oferecer, Mestre do Santuário. Nunca houve.

– Se nunca houve nada, por que você se submeteu?

O cavaleiro de Virgem inspirou com tranqüilidade, escolhendo suas palavras.

– Porque eu precisava conhecer o desejo. Precisava saber o que é essa ânsia que domina os homens, para poder evitá-la. Ser próximo aos deuses significa afastar-se da humanidade. E eu apenas compreendi isso quando me permiti sentir. Porém, Mestre, isso é algo que não irá acontecer novamente. – Saga não respondeu. Ao ver que não recebeu nenhum comentário, emendou. - Se me der autorização, eu preciso retornar ao meu Templo.

Curvou-se demonstrando respeito e deu as costas.

– # – # –

Saga levantou-se do trono, dirigindo-se mais uma vez ao longo espelho. Retirou a máscara e tocou com a ponta dos dedos a imagem e sentiu-se vazio. Observou os mesmos movimentos, a mesma tristeza, a mesma solidão assombrada que sabia estar estampada em seus olhos. Era o mesmo ser que o reflexo; era alguém completamente diferente.

A gargalhada agora ecoava em sua mente, como apenas uma lembrança sórdida daquilo que ele previra. Ares parecia não apenas conhecer a angústia que ele sentia, mas tinha prazer em vê-lo sofrer.

Não lutou contra a transformação. Não via mais motivo para lutar. Não era apenas tristeza que o tomava, mas uma decepção clara, principalmente por entender que Shaka tinha razão.

O Grande Mestre teve ciência então da expressão de poder e crueldade que agora tomava sua face; sorriu sarcástico para a imagem triste. E despediu-se. Afinal, a morte da candura de Saga não era algo de real valor.

– # – # –


End file.
